


Concealed Secret

by merelysherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ballet!Sebastian, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelysherlocked/pseuds/merelysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James always thought that he knew Sebastian well. But...does he actually? This is a short story of James digging around, trying to get Sebastian to admit something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed Secret

Sebastian Moran always believed that he was good at keeping secrets. No matter how many times someone asked him about something, he would never tell them what they wanted to hear because he knew better. When he was younger, he'd keep secrets from his parents and friends. Now, most of those secrets were small secrets, secrets that didn't really mean anything. But, there was one secret that he never wanted anyone to know. 

It wasn't necessarily because he was embarrassed by this secret-- he knew that it wasn't a big deal, but he knew that it would make people question his exterior. Sebastian Moran was known as the fiercest sniper in the world. If this secret got out...well, they'd all laugh at him, and his reputation would vanish. Luckily, however, Sebastian had kept himself distant from most people. He didn't like relationships. They became too complicated and frankly, made his life too difficult. 

One man though, was the exception. James Moriarty, his boss, was the one person who he let get close to him. But, after living with him for a couple of years, it was kind of expected that the two would grow close. But, not even James knew his secret. James would try to get him to tell him, but he would never crack. 

That was, until the night that James got him drunk. 

============

Sebastian was sitting on the floor, nursing a large bottle of wine. James was looking at him from the couch, a smirk painted across his face. 

"I think that you should do a split, Sebastian," he said, breaking the silence. 

Sebastian blinked. Where the hell had that come from? Yes, he knew that he was flexible and that James liked how flexible he was, but he never outright asked him to do any types of "moves". 

"What do I get in return?" Sebastian asked, smirking. 

The dark-haired man leaned forward, his smirk growing. "I'll let you use your imagination for that one, dear. Now, come on, do a split." 

The sniper couldn't help but want to impress James. After barely getting any attention when he was younger, attention was something that he craved-- needed. And, luckily for him, James loved paying attention to him. 

Sebastian placed the bottle on the coffee table with a smirk. "You really think that doing a split is difficult?" 

With that, he spread his legs, and plopped down onto the floor in a split. James took a large sip of his whiskey. 

"Well done, dear." 

James' gaze stayed on his sniper as he got up and downed more wine. Smirking, he got up and walked over to the other man, swaying his hips slightly, knowing that Sebastian would notice the small movement. He placed his hand on Sebastian's bicep. 

"My dear, dear, Sebastian," James began softly, petting his bicep. "How did you become so flexible?" 

Sebastian looked at James' hand to his face. He bit his lip and shook his head. No, James would have to try harder than that. 

"Come on, Sebastian...," James purred. He rolled onto his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian gently. 

Sebastian kissed him back, his lips pressing gently against the smaller man's. James smirked against his lips and pulled away. 

"So...how did you become so flexible? They don't teach that in the army..." 

The sniper's gaze fell onto James' lips. He wanted to kiss him again, but he knew that James wouldn't want to kiss him until he told him. 

"I...did ballet when I was younger," he whispered. 

Sebastian waited for James to laugh, to make fun of him, but instead, James' just grinned and cupped his cheek, pulling him down into a kiss. 

"You'll have to dance for me sometime," he murmured.


End file.
